America's Next Top Model: College Edition
America's Next Top Model: College Edition is a reality television show about female college students who wants to be a Top Model. Thirteen contestants were selected to compete for the competition. Episode summaries The Girl Who Makes The Grade The semi-finalists met for the first time, and enjoyed the party for the casting of Cycle 19. Tyra introduced the new judges for the cycle – Rob Evans and photo shoot director Johnny Wujek. She also revealed that the fans would take part in deciding who would be eliminated each week. The models were introduced to the public via runway, and later had a photo shoot in their bikinis. The girls met the judges for one-on-one interviews at panel. Memorable contestants included Victoria, who was home schooled her entire life, Brittany who loved Disney, Laura who is the daughter of actor John James, Jessie who accidentally flashed her booty during the runway challenge, and Kristin, who was a former mean girl in high-school. Tyra then announced the thirteen girls who would compete and live together in the top model house. *'Special guests': Taryn Manning The Girl Who Cries Home *'First call out': Kristin Kagay *'Bottom two': Destiny Strudwick & Jessie Rabideau *'Eliminated': Destiny Strudwick *'Special guests': Shenae Grimes The Girl Who Wants Out *'Quit': Maria Tucker *'First call out': Laura James *'Bottom two': Darian Ellis & Yvonne Powless *'Eliminated': Darian Ellis *'Special guests': Douglas Friedman The Girl What Tyler Perry Says *'First call out': Laura James *'Bottom two': Allyssa Vuelma & Yvonne Powless *'Eliminated': Yvonne Powless *'Special guests': Tyler Perry The Girl Who Sings For Alicia Keys *'First call out': Nastasia Scott *'Bottom two': Brittany Brown & Leila Goldkuhl *'Eliminated': Leila Goldkuhl *'Special guests': Alicia Keys The Girl Who Gets Pwn'd *'First call out': Laura James *'Bottom two': Kiara Belen & Victoria Henley *'Eliminated': Kiara Belen *'Special guests': J.K. Rowling The Girl Who Licks The Floor *'First call out': Brittany Brown *'Bottom two': Allyssa Vuelma & Jessie Rabideau *'Eliminated': Jessie Rabideau *'Special guests': Douglas Friedman The Girl Who Comes Back *'First call out': Kristin Kagay *'Bottom two': Allyssa Vuelma & Brittany Brown *'Eliminated': Allyssa Vuelma *'Special guests': Anna Sui The Girls Go To Jamaica The eliminated contestant who come back is Leila, this shocked Laura and Kristin. Their photo shoot was a love triangle with Rob Evans and a Jamaican model. Laura, Brittany and Nastasia did pretty well, while Leila, Kristin and Victoria couldn't ? produce a shot. At panel, Nastasia received best photo while Kristin and Victoria landed in the bottom two for their weak photographs at the end, Victoria was eliminated. *'Returned': Leila Goldkuhl *'First call out': Nastasia Scott *'Bottom two': Kristin Kagay & Victoria Henley *'Eliminated': Victoria Henley *'Special guests': Jennifer Lopez The Girl Who Becomes Art For Tyra *'First call out': Leila Goldkuhl *'Bottom two': Brittany Brown & Kristin Kagay *'Eliminated': Brittany Brown *'Special guests': Nigel Barker The Girl Who Freaks Out On Horseback *'First call out': Kristin Kagay *'Bottom two': Leila Golkuhl & Nastasia Scott *'Eliminated': Leila Goldkuhl *'Special guests': Jez Smith The Girl Who Becomes America's Next Top Model ;Part 1 *'First call out': Nastasia Scott *'Bottom two': Kristin Kagay & Laura James *'Eliminated': Kristin Kagay *'Special guest': Jez Smith ;Part 2 *'Final two': Laura James & Nastasia Scott *'America's Next Top Model': Nastasia Scott *'Special guests': Sophie Sumner, Jez Smith The Comeback Series For this cycle, America's Next Top Model launched a web-series called The Comeback Series. After being eliminated, the girls continued to participate in the photo shoots under the premise that the audience would select one of them to return to the competition later. Contestants Call out Order